<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Your Mouth by Bliss_abri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148649">Watch Your Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri'>Bliss_abri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HideKaneWeek2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing Kaneki Ken, Bottom Nagachika Hideyoshi, Dorks in Love, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2020, I love those twinks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not ACTUAL sexual contect, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His face seethed with shame.</p><p>Uhhhhhg Why did Hide always make comments like that?</p><p>Kaneki would show him that he was not completely right ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise &amp; Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HideKaneWeek2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Your Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the fourth day of HideKaneWeek2020, today's theme is "The lovers"</p><p>lollll I'm laughing before posting it, hope you enjoy it !!</p><p>Warning for no beta read!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kaneki stopped his reading suddenly, he could feel the little spasms his favorite blonde had while giggling softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kaneki was... offended? Because he wasn't really angry, just embarrassed as no tomorrow and with a massive blush. He wanted to run and hide, like a bunny in his burrow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His face boiled just by thinking about it, he was sure that his blush had even reached his ears. Uhhhhhg Why did Hide always make comments like that?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was his lifelong love lying next to him on the couch and eating chips, watching a comedy movie they gave on television, without even realizing that was his fault that Kaneki's cheeks were so red, nor that what he had said had touched a sensitive fiber on him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Until just moments ago the black-haired all comfy with his head resting on Hide's shoulder as he watched some events at the bookstore near Anteiku on his cell phone, directing his eyes to the TV every time the blonde laughed, pretending he was also watching.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were alone in Hide's parents' house, that's what the blonde had told him as he passed the doorstep when he arrived. So far everything was fine; Kaneki knew that his fathers would not get angry, and sex with Hide was always sweet and enjoyable, also it was almost a week since they hadn't been able to get intimate among so many college assignments. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The internal conflict of Kaneki was born hours after they made love, once they were bathed and relaxed; when his boyfriend, responding to someone on TV, dropped the bomb:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—HAHAHA It's true, he doesn't look like he's a top, just like you, Ken.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a commentary that hung in the air, probably the other said it without thinking, unaware of what it might entail.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken a few seconds for the black-haired to understand what his boyfriend meant, but considering that Kaneki could still feel the blonde's warmth as if he was still inside of him, he didn't need much context to understand what he had meant...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kaneki knew that the blond had not said it maliciously, after all, the number of times Hide made completely unnecessary comments without reasoning previously was high; but it had been enough to bring the reader's little confidence to the ground. There was something in all this that really bothered him, and it wasn't exactly that his boyfriend implied that he didn't look like a top; but that trying to say otherwise would be the stupidest and most absurd thing because they both knew that:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kaneki <em>liked</em> being the bottom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The point was that Neki had no urgency for being the "top" in intimacy with Hide. He loved feeling the blonde filling him and pushing deep inside; but not in a million years would he admit it out loud.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed to the core. Once again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That he couldn't be a top? He wanted to prove it otherwise. He really wanted to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But really, the simple idea of him mounting Hide was so alien to him...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The energetic boy, who had noticed the trance in which the half-ghoul had entered, caressed softly the back of his hand to return him to the real world.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—You know it doesn't bother me to be the one that bottoms, it's just that I really find it hard to imagine you being the one being on top—</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He already knew that, his boyfriend was very open to any kind of ideas and experiences; several times Hide had hinted at him the opportunity to change roles, the black-haired boy always changed the subject, completely selfless in the offer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was right, but now that the blond was saying it out loud, it made him want to do something about it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hide was still a little distracted watching that noisy movie on the TV. He knew the blonde's fathers wouldn't be coming home for a few hours, something like a lake date several miles from Tokyo (which is why Hide and Kaneki still didn't bother to go to sleep), and he had seen with the corner of his eye that there were still a few unused pairs of condoms in Hide's backpack.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His plan was already drawn up, all that he needed to do was act.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner could wait a bit more, now he had more important things in mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kaneki approached his lover with a feline step, and began giving him wet kisses on his neck, suggestive caresses on his thighs, feeling his groin over loose clothing. In just a few minutes he already had all Hide’s attention. The blonde was never too hard to convince. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ken took his hand to take him to his room upstairs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It would be just for this time, to prove Hide that, even if he was somewhat right, he was wrong.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry not sorry uwu</p><p>Thanks for reading!!!!<br/>A friend and I are making a Dircord server centered in Hidekane (All ships welcome), if you interested in joining :3 <a href="https://discord.gg/pAGC7WgdRS">This is the link</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>